The present invention relates to hypodermic syringes, and more particularly to a safety syringe, which enables the plunger to be easily separated from the stopper after injection.
In a safety syringe, the plunger has a front end terminating in a stopper, which has an arrowhead-like front tip adapted for hooking in the needle holder, for enabling the needle holder and the needle to be pulled backwards with the plunger and received inside the barrel after injection.
However, it is difficult to separate the plunger from the barrel after the needle holder and the needle have been received inside the barrel. When separating the plunger from the barrel after injection, the user has to break the plunger.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a safety syringe, which eliminate the aforesaid drawback.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a safety syringe, which enables the plunger to be conveniently separated from the barrel after the service of the safety syringe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a safety syringe, which is practical in use.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the safety syringe comprises a barrel having a projection in a rear end thereof, a needle holder for holding a needle in a front end of the barrel, the needle holder having a dragged portion, a stopper movable in the barrel, the stopper having a drag portion adapted for engaging into the dragged portion of the needle holder and a plunger connector, and a plunger for moving the stopper in the barrel having a stopper connector engaged into the plunger connector of the stopper. When pulled backwards to the end after injection, the plunger connector of the stopper is forced onto the projection of the barrel and disengaged from the plunger, enabling the plunger to be removed from barrel.